The Rise of the Legendary Power Rangers
The Guardian returns. This time, he'll need all of the help from each of the Power Rangers. To prepare them for the ultimate war for Terra Venture, he takes our heroes (sans Jesse James and Jimmy the Panda- who are not Rangers) to the legendary The Hall of Legends . While they are at the Hall of Legends, Guardian informs them that each generation of Power Rangers are marked at the temple (each PR generation, from Mighty Morphin to Samurai (as well as older Sentai teams)) are unfolded as realic drawings and/or concept paintings. Their generation, however, never existed during the actual series (since PRLG:GMPD continuity is only for fan-fiction). Their generation existed only with the other fanmade Power Ranger teams created by various fans from around the world. At the temple, The Guardian wants the Rangers to close their eyes and look deep inside their selves of what is upon them. Once they are transformed, they've became the legendary versions of their morphed Galaxy Ranger forms (as paid tributes to their respective original Lost Galaxy Power Ranger predecessors/equivalents). Their morphed forms have been upgraded. The colors of the suits hued much darker than unusually, Their Lights of Orion armor braclets turned metallically white (rather than gold), their Quasar Sabers have been remodified, and their belt buckles are now metallic rather than plain gloss. Congradulating them of their new gifts, Guardian wishes for them to go out and save the universe. A After that, he bids the team good bye, after having faith in all 5 Rangers. Shoot Date *January 12, 2011 Cast of Characters Involved * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Ranger) * Shannon Spruill - Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger) * Anthony Marsh, Jr - AJ Weems (Yellow Ranger) * Charlie Murphy - Browne Jones (Green Ranger) * Rider Strong - Billy James (Blue Ranger) * Jesse James (customizer) - himself/Magna Defender #3 * Ray Park - Jimmy the Panda * Kevin Sorbo - The Guardian Trivia *Like the reason why Saban didn't pick up the Ranger suits from the 1993 Super Sentai series ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger ''for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' 2nd season, Anthony Marsh, Jr rumored that he would include the Dairanger suits for an ancient group of Power Rangers that would insist the resent Rangers. *Marsh said that the Galaxy Rangers' Legendary forms are an almagam of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Metallic Armor from season 3 with the repainted versions of the Lost Galaxy Rangers' Light of Orion armor and the gloves and boots from the Mystic Force Rangers' Mystic Legend armor. *Starting in this segment in the movie, the Rangers' Transmorphers have been repainted to black. This concept was based on a piece of concept art Marsh made before filming started, therefore, this concept has been used. *The Hall of Legends was resently used in the Power Rangers Super Legends video game. *The Hall of Legends in the film is mainly based on a cathedral in London, England. Category:Segments